warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tak Shadowfury
Tak Shadowfury was a Demon Hunter born during an age of uncertainty in Azeroth. He had been confused all his life if the night elves were fighting for the correct side. Description Tak had long, light blue hair that was separated into upper and lower parts (demon hunter haircut). Being a night elf, he had a purple-tinted skin color. His chest region consisted of multiple tattoos fashioned in a vine-shaped pattern. His favorite weapons were his Demon Hunting Blades, much like Illidan's Blades of Azzinoth. Personality Tak would never surrender in the midst of battle. Much like the fierce orcs, he would either be victorious or die. Tak also was a good person to have around if you wanted a safe escort from Stormwind to Ironforge by foot. History Taer'keras Shadowfury was born to Sethibaar and Melissa Shadowfury. He was destined to be a Demon Hunter, like his father before him, and his father's father, and so on. Being born in Nayu'garthos, Tak was considered an outcast to the other night elves. However, he trained vigorously to become a powerful Demon Hunter to show the night elves what he could do. The night elves, not being a race that accepted warlocks or demon hunters, shunned him still. So, Tak fled to Northrend, where he stumbled upon Arthas and Ner'zhul morphed to become the New Lich King. Tak battled the undead knight, but was what appeared to be slain. The Lich King, thinking quick, checked the Demon Hunter's pulse... it was still going. So, with a lift of the Frostmourne, the Lich King jammed the mighty sword right into Tak's chest. And suddenly Tak disappeared off the face of Azeroth. The Lich King looked around and cursed in orcish. How could a Demon Hunter master a mirror image technique? Tak suddenly appeared, and bashed the Lich King over the head. Thinking the Lich King was dead, Tak went to the Frozen Throne. If I can't be part of the night elf society, he thought, they'll just have to die under the order of '''my' undead army!'' But before Tak could issue the command, the Lich King sprung back to life (or dead as the case may be) and used his dark arts to control Tak, bringing him before the Lich King himself yet again. Tak, now on his knees, grunted and tried to loosen the magical grip the Lich King had on him. Then, he offered Tak a deal. Tak would be a spy for the Lich King, and wreak havoc and chaos while morphed as a demon. Tak accepted the offer. Post-Disappearance After Tak had fled to Northrend, his aging parents began to panic. His parents had worried about him to a great extent, and set off to find him in their ship. The ship, however, was drifted into the Maelstrom and destroyed. Possible Sighting Tak was seen near Nayu'garthos, clad in full-body black and red armor. He was seen attacking a beast guarding the Nayudrassil temple entrance. Shortly after killing the beast, Tak vanished and hasn't been seen since. Category: Characters Category:Scourge Category:Night Elf Category:Demon Hunter